


Curiosity killed the cat

by ClarkeRipley



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9553283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Alex Danvers learns why it's a bad idea to mess with the Legends.





	

Alex Danvers was a suspicious person by nature but when it came to her sister her paranoia was through the roof. When the so called Legends appeared in National City deciding for some reason to decloak right above the DEO nearly causing a massive incident Kara was delighted. Alex on the other hand was highly suspicious about their story. Needing to be in another universe to test a piece of technology? That was a bs story if she ever heard one

All the Legends were highly suspicious. Their leader Sara Lance could switch between a deadly display of physical prowess to the most ridiculous and forward flirting she had ever seen. Half of the time she to grit her teeth and restrain herself from telling Sara Lance to keep her hands off her little sister, J’onn, Vasquez and in one horrifying case that will be repressed forever Eliza. Nobody could flirt that much. She was clearly using it as a cover to dig for information

Mick Rory had stolen her lunch four different times and set an “accidental” fire to three separate DEO rooms. Again his carelessness was obviously a cover for his intent at sabotaging the DEO. 

Stein and Ray were inspecting every piece of DEO technology they could get their hands on and kept pushing for more. Alex made sure to double check everything for sabotage

Jax was obsessed with guarding their ship. Clearly he didn’t want anyone to see the secrets they were keeping

As for Amaya she was clearly an alien in disguise. Alex saw her lifting a car and she didn’t buy this nonsense about magic at all

Kara called her paranoid. Said they were just heroes who were a bit unusual but Alex knew better. And she was going to get proof. She managed to board the ship and gain access to their database under the pretense of wanting to make a comparison of their two universes y. But in reality she had Winn make her a special program that would uncover all of their secrets. Alex was nervous that the ship’s AI would block her but for some reason it left her alone. 

She found the basic file about Kara and her powers easily enough but it took almost half an hour until she found the additional files that were hidden under the data for Sara Lance. And the files were huge. Alex knew that she had hit the jackpot but as she attempted to copy the files the holographic form of the AI appeared

“I am afraid that these files are restricted” said Gideon in the creepily attractive female voice

“Sara gave me full access to your database did she not?” asked Alex ready for a fight

“I do not believe that Captain Lance was aware of…..” Gideon started but Alex interrupted her

“Do I have full access or not?”

“You do”

“Then let me copy the files”

“As you wish but I do not believe that you will be happy with the content of these files” said Gideon before she disappeared and her coping resumed

Alex smirked. She bet that the Legends thought that the DEO was too primitive to uncover their futuristic secrets. Their arrogance was going to be their downfall

When Alex stormed into the DEO it was the middle of the night. There was only a skeleton crew of DEO agents manning the station and Kara, Sara,Winn and Mick seemed to have used the opportunity to smuggle in a huge amount of food and watch old recordings of Kara’s fights with her enemies on the big screen

“Kara get away from them” she said strictly as she approached them

“Oh Rao…”muttered Kara” Alex please….not this again”

Kara naturally didn’t move. If anything she curled in on herself in like a teenager embarrassed by their parents. She was going to show her

“I knew I was right. And I have the proof right here!” she declared victoriously as she showed them the USB drive

“Say what now?’ asked Sara pretending to be confused. Oh she was good

“I found your secret files on Kara. They were not as well hidden as you thought they were.” smirked Alex as she shot Sara a vicious look

“I have no idea what you are talking about” responded Sara as waving her hands in the air in clearly faked confusion

“Oh please let me show you. Kara this is what your so called friends are hiding from you” she said looking pointedly at a still embarrassed Kara while she loaded the USB drive and let it load on the big screen” Did you really think I wouldn’t be able to find them just because you hid them in your own file?

“My files…” asked perplexed Sara until her face froze with an “oh shit” expression. Alex could barely restrain herself form jumping in joy. She got them. She got these scummy Legends and she was about to uncover their secrets ”…wait wait wait. You REALLY don’t want to play these files. Trust me “

“Oh I think I do. Let’s see what you are hiding” said Alex with finality as she clicked the mouse button to play the file

The screen was black for a second until it loaded and revealed…..a very very nude Sara and Kara in the middle of the wildest sex Alex had ever seen.

“Oh god no. Oh god my eyes” said Alex as she frantically tried to close the abomination playing on screen while covering her eyes. No one should see their little sister doing this

“That’s hot. I want a copy” said Mick munching on a hot dog. Sara slapped him on the back of the head and approached Kara

“Wow Kara….that’s wow” said a breathless Winn as he couldn’t stop staring at the screen

Kara looked at the screen with absolute shock. Her jaw was hanging wide open as she couldn’t seem to believe

“Did we….”asked a wide eye Kara as her mind went into overdrive looking for an explanation. Turning towards Sara she contineud”….I mean is this an alternative timeline or….”

“No it’s just….Gideon monitors our dreams. I think your sister accessed one of my….more intense dreams” Sara explained to an audience that seemed to be staring intently at her. Turning her head towards the older Danvers she added” Those would be private files Alex”

“I will ……go now” said Alex as she couldn’t quite look either Sara or Kara in the eyes. 

She needed a drink. Or ten. Goddamn Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching old episodes of Legends and once I remembered that Gideon monitored their dreams I couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
